Mision: Emparejar a las idiotas
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Todas estaban desesperadas e impacientes al ver a Nan-chan y Kussun coqueteandose (sin que estas estuvieran conscientes) ellas tenían planeado hacer algo para juntarlas, pero dos chicas se les adelantaron. ¿Quienes serán aquellas chicas que estan dispuestas a juntar a esas dos idiotas? ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Nan-chan y Kussun se dejaran ayudar? ¡Descubranlo aquí! Jolks one-shot.


One-shot nuevo! Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link está en mi perfil) Sin nada que decir los dejo, nos vemos en las actualizaciones, los amo 3 (corazón) n.n/

* * *

Misión: Emparejar a las idiotas

-Esto parecía divertido al principio, pero ahora lo veo molesto y patético. –Exclamó Shikaco, al ver como su mejor amiga tonteaba con su kouhai.

-Una de ellas solo tiene que dar el paso, no es tan difícil. –Suspiró exasperada Pile-chan.

-Tal vez ellas tengan miedo de que la otra la rechace. –Esta vez fue Rippi.

-No serán rechazadas, esas dos se gustan, solo que no lo han notado. –Soramaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –Murmuró Emitsun.

-Mm…

-¡Tal vez debamos encerrarlas en una habitación! –Gritó Ucchi con emoción. –Cuando dos personas se desean y estas son encerradas en una habitación a solas, pasa lo inevitable. –Ucchi movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Aleja de tu mente esos pensamientos pervertidos. –Regañó Mimorin.

-¡Pero es una idea genial! –Reclamó Ucchi, llamando la atención de las chicas que estaban metidas en su propia burbuja.

-¿Qué es una idea genial? –Preguntó Nan-chan con curiosidad.

Shikaco rodó los ojos al ver que su mejor amiga y Kussun estaban tomadas de las manos, sin mostrar discreción alguna.

-Es urgente hacer un plan… -Murmuró Mimorin.

-Demasiado urgente.

**Yoshino PDV**

-Algo está mal… -Murmuré.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó en un susurro Kussun.

-Bueno, nuestras amigas nos están mirando raro.

Esas miradas no me gustan para nada, es como si estuvieran planeando hacernos algo.

Ese algo que no me gustará para nada.

-No seas paranoica. –Mi kouhai acarició mi antebrazo. –Tal vez solo estén curiosas sobre nuestra plática. –Sonrió con inocencia.

-Tal vez… -Susurré no muy convencida. -¡Ah! –Por inercia miré mi reloj de muñeca. –Maldición, olvidé que tenía ensayo con mi banda…

Pasé por un lado de ella para agarrar mis cosas personales.

-Por cierto Nan-chan.

-¿Hm? –La escuchaba mientras recogía mis cosas.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo libre? –Preguntó con timidez.

-Mm… -Por mi mente pasaron todas las fechas en las que estaba disponible. –El miércoles, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Uh, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a una cafetería que recién abrieron? Escuché que su especialidad son los parfaits. –Jugaba con sus dedos.

-Me encantaría. –Sonreí. –Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo porque tengo que irme rápido. –Besé suavemente su mejilla. –Nos vemos, ¡Nos vemos después chicas! –Me despedí de las demás, quienes solo se despidieron moviendo su mano.

**Aina PDV**

-Hey, deja de acariciarte la mejilla que besó Nanjo-san. –Di un salto cuando escuché la voz de Pile-chan. –Dios Kussun, ¿Puedes ser más obvia?

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Invadí el tema.

-Admítelo, te gusta Nanjo-san.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puede gustarme mi sexy senpai? –Suspiré sin querer.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –Mi amiga me agitó por los hombros. -¡Solo mira como tus ojos se iluminan al hablar de ella!

-¡Brillan por admiración, no porque esté enamorada de ella!

-¡No te mientas a ti misma! –Siguió agitándome. -¡Deseas llevarte a la cama a nuestra senpai!

-¡No quiero llevarme a la cama a mi senpai!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde como babeabas por ella cuando se estaba vistiendo enfrente de nosotras?!

-¡F-Fue un malentendido! –Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

-¡No mientas!

-¿Quién diría que Kussun tenía un lado pervertido? Siempre la miré como alguien inocente. –Escuché el comentario de Shikaco.

-¡No tengo tal lado! –Negué ante tal acusación.

-Entonces explícame todas las revistas que están debajo de tu cama, ¡Todas en las que sale Nanjo-san! –Apuntó Ucchi.

-Eso…Es…

-¡Atrapada! –Me apuntaron acusadoramente.

**Yoshino PDV **

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –Preguntó Sat-kun con curiosidad y reproche al mismo tiempo.

-El ensayo de baile se alargó. –Me senté en el suelo.

-¿Es eso o tu kouhai favorita te atrasó? –Su sonrisa picara me da un mal presentimiento.

-Yo no tengo ninguna favorita. –Rasqué mi mejilla como signo de nervios.

-No tienes favorita y hablas mucho de Kusuda-san. –Rodó sus ojos.

-Hablo mucho de ella porque me cae bien.

-Y te gusta, no hay que olvidarlo.

-Ella no me gusta. –Bufé con molestia. -¿Por qué tú, Nao-chan y Shika-chan, insisten tanto?

-Queremos que seas honesta con tus sentimientos.

-Estoy siendo realmente honesta con mis sentimientos.

-No parece.

-Si no hay nada más que discutir, me voy al camerino. –Me coloqué de pie.

-¡No te vayas a tocar pensando en tu kouhai! –Antes de irme le hice una seña obscena.

En cuanto llegué a mi camerino me senté en la silla que estaba cerca del tocador.

-Ese idiota… -Murmuré entre dientes.

Me alerté al escuchar unos ruidos en mi camerino…

-¿Q-Quien anda ahí? –Me levanté con rapidez de mi asiento.

-Boo… -De la nada había aparecido una sombra.

Y pues lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue…

-¡MAMI!

**Aina PDV**

-Mamá, Chip, estoy en casa~ -Saludé una vez que entré a mi casa, pero nadie respondió. –Raro…

Al momento de colocar mis zapatos en su lugar, noté otro par, los cuales nunca los había visto en mi vida.

-Uh…

-Ara, al fin llegas a casa, Kusuda-san~ -Al levantar la mirada me encontré con cabello violeta y ojos esmeraldas. –Te habías tardado.

-Estoy soñando, ¿Verdad? –Me pellizqué. -¡Ow!

-Creo que eso confirma tu respuesta. –La chica enfrente de mí rió.

-Es imposible que tu… Estés aquí… -La apunté con mi dedo índice. -¡S-Se supone que eres una caricatura! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte a conquistar a la persona que deseas.

-¿Conquistar? ¿A quién exactamente? –Olvidé de inmediato mi histeria.

-¡A Nanjo-san! –Exclamó sonriendo.

-¡No es necesario! ¡Yo no quiero conquistarla! –Negué rápidamente.

-Ara, al parecer alguien quiere un buen apretón. –Se colocó en su posición característica. –Eres una persona muy deshonesta.

-U-Uh… -Cubrí por inercia mis pechos con mis brazos.

-¿A caso no deseas tocarla? –Tragué saliva ante la pregunta. –Trazar con tus dedos sus labios, besar su cuello y morderlo… Arañar su espalda, apretar sus muslos…

-P-Para… -Mordí mis labios.

-Lamer cualquier parte de su cuerpo…

-No más… -Cubrí mis oídos, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza aquellas imágenes.

-¿Lo quieres hacer, no es así?

-Y-Yo… -Suspiré derrotada. -¿A quién engaño? ¡Quiero tocarla y hacerla mía a toda costa!

-Primera fase completada: Aceptación.

-¿Q-Qué debo hacer?

-Aprovechar la salida de este miércoles.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –Pregunté con sospecha.

-Las cartas me lo dijeron. –De la nada sacó su mazo de cartas del tarot.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Rodé mis ojos.

-Ignorando aquello. –Tosió un poco. –Para enamorar a una mujer debes tener bajo la manga varios piropos.

-No soy buena para eso.

-No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Aquella sonrisa que me dio por alguna razón me puso nerviosa.

**Yoshino PDV**

-A ver si entendí, ¿Estás aquí para ayudarme a conquistar a Kussun? –Un asentimiento tuve como respuesta. -¿Te das cuenta que estás perdiendo el tiempo, Ayase-san?

-Jeje, sí que eres muy ruda –Me miró divertida.

-Oye. –La miré con seriedad. –Estoy hablando en serio, debes saber que no siento nada por Kussun, ella es solo una amiga.

-Entonces ¿Está bien que ayude a alguien más para que la conquiste?

-¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo! –Oh, Oh.

Sonrió con picares.

-Te descubrí. Si sientes algo por ella…

-Y-Yo… Ugh… Ya no vale la pena mentir… -Agaché mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo. –Tú ganas, si siento algo por ella.

-Era una lucha que tú no podrías haber ganado. Ahora vamos a planear como ayudarte a conquistarla.

-Pero se supone que tú y Umi-chan son las más densas del grupo. –Ella frunció el ceño.

-Aunque seas mayor que yo, ¿Sabes que puedo lanzarte por la ventana, verdad enana?

Sentí una vena en mi sien palpitar por aquel sobrenombre.

**Fase 1: Piropos**

**Aina PDV **

**Miércoles: Enfrente de la cafetería. **

_-¿Seré capaz de decírselos? _–Bufé con molestia, algo que llamó la atención de las personas que pasaban enfrente de mí.

Pero no me importó, ya es bastante humillante repasar los piropos escritos en mi mano.

-¿Tardé demasiado? –En cuanto escuché aquella voz, separé mi mirada de la palma de mi mano y miré a la recién llegada.

Soltando un suspiro en el proceso al ver como venía vestida mi senpai.

Falda azul cielo hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca ajustada, sandalias blancas, y no hay que olvidar su cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros.

-W-Waah… -Fue lo único que dije.

-Hola a ti también. –Rió suavemente.

Tragué saliva en cuanto miré aquella sonrisa especial.

-T-Te ves… -Ella desvió su mirada por un momento. –Linda.

Sonrojo subiendo por mi rostro.

-T-Tu igual.

**No muy lejos de ahí.**

**Nozomi PDV **

-Si siguen así se les irá el tiempo volando… -Suspiré.

-¿Qué propones? –Elicchi me miró curiosa.

-Uhm… -Un par de segundos busqué la respuesta. –Ah, ya se… -Tomé suficiente aire antes de salir de mi escondite (el cual era unos arbustos) -¡Dejen de violarse con la mirada y métanse a la cafetería! –Una mano me jaló de mi antebrazo para esconderme de nuevo.

-Eso no se llama discreción. –Solo reí ante el regaño. –Esas dos deben tomarse las cosas lentamente.

-Elicchi, así no llegaran a nada, ¿A caso quieres que Nanjo-chan cometa pedofilia a los cuarenta años?

-Bueno…

-Lo sabía, no sabes cómo responder. –Reí divertida al ver su puchero. –No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos. Solo espera ver el espectáculo que pronto comenzará…

-Estoy sintiendo lastima en este momento por Kusuda-san… -Murmuró Elicchi.

**De vuelta en la cafetería **

**Aina PDV **

Maldije a Toujou-san por gritar aquello, por su culpa Nan-chan y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, esperando nuestros parfaits.

-Uh… -Miré a escondidas a mi senpai, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. –_Se ve tan…sexy… _

Creo que este es el momento perfecto para lanzarle un piropo…

Miré de un lado a otro, investigando si alguien nos está mirando o escuchando.

-Todo despejado… -Murmuré, formando una sonrisa en el proceso.

-¿Hm? –Nan-chan por fin había salido de sus pensamientos.

-Nan-chan… -La miré con seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo? –No me gusta verla preocupada.

-Uhm… -Respiré profundamente y solté todo el aire.

Debería hacer lo que hace Hanayo-chan cuando está ansiosa.

\- S-Si quieres salud y energía b-bésame tres veces al día. –Sentí el sonrojo invadir por completo mi rostro.

-A-Ah…

-P-Puedes quedarte con mi corazón pero devuélveme la vida con tus b-b-besos… -Me va a dar un ataque al corazón.

-¡¿E-Eh?!

¡Me voy a morir de la vergüenza! ¡Trágame tierra!

\- Qué lindos son tus ojos como dos luceros que me iluminan por la noche, que me guían por el camino del bien y que me llaman locamente para amarlos. –Estrellé mi cabeza en la mesa.

-¡¿K-Kussun?!

\- Reconozco que te quiero, que suspiro sentimientos de melancolía en tu falta, que pienso en los momentos de tu regreso, que ansío eternamente el roce de tus labios. –Murmuré sin levantar mi cabeza.

Silencio…Silencio…Silencio…

-Eh…Esto… Gracias… -Levanté mi cabeza lentamente.

Encontrándome con una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Nan-chan.

Una mano sobre la mía me sorprendió.

-Nan-chan… -Susurré.

-Jeje… -Ella solo me mostró su sonrisa característica.

Quiero besarla, quiero besarla… ¡Demonios, quiero besarla en este mismo instante!

Sin poder contenerme más comencé a apoyar mis codos sobre la mesa mientras me inclinaba poco a poco hacia su rostro.

-Kussun…

-Nan-chan…

Unos cuantos centímetros más y podré saborearlos…

-Aquí esta su pedido. –Me alejé de inmediato de Nan-chan al escuchar la voz de la mesera.

¡Argg! ¡Mal momento para interrumpir!

Sintiendo las lágrimas de frustración en mis ojos, estrellé nuevamente mi cabeza en la mesa.

**Fase 2: Muestras de afecto. **

-¡Jajaja! ¡Debiste ver tu cara de frustración! –Toujou-san se burlaba de mi desgracia. –Tuviste mala suerte por querer besar en la primera cita.

-¡No era una cita! Bueno para mí lo fue… -Susurré lo último. –Además, ¿Qué demonios fueron esos piropos?

-¿Qué? ¡Funcionaron! –Rodee mis ojos ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? –Pregunté impaciente.

**Yoshino PDV**

-Muestras de afecto. –Ayase-san se encontraba muy tranquila acariciando a mi gato.

-Con muestras de afecto te refieres a… -Ella me interrumpió.

-Abrazos, besos en la mejilla, agarres de manos, palmaditas en la cabeza. –Con todo lo dicho me maree.

-Pero yo y Kussun, siempre lo hacemos. –Respondí.

-Solo cuando intentan animar a la otra, debes hacerlo por qué quieras y cuando quieras.

-¿Ella aceptará tan repentino mi cambio?

-Créeme ella estará muy encantada. –Sonrió. –El punto es que debes asegurarle que quieres una relación cercana a ella.

-O-Oh…

* * *

-_No sé si podré hacerlo… _-Mordí mi pulgar. –_No quiero incomodarla… _

-Nan~Chan~ -Brinqué del susto al ver a mi kouhai enfrente de mí. –Buenos días~

-Buenos días.

Tengo que hacer lo que dijo Ayase-san. Bien aquí voy…

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad.

-Esto… -Lindo, se sonrojó. –B-B-Bien…

-Hm~ -Tomé ambas mejillas entre mis manos. –Me alegro de saberlo. –Recargué mi frente sobre la suya.

-¿E-Es así? –Desvió su mirada hacia a un lado.

-Por supuesto. –Me separé de ella con lentitud. –Ahora vamos, que tenemos que ensayar.

Solo obtuve como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo… -Al escuchar el susurro de cansancio de mi mejor amiga cuando pasé a un lado de ella, la pellizqué en el brazo. -¡Ow! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Nada, solo fue un pellizco de lo más suave. –Sonreí con inocencia.

-¡Suave mis…! –Tapé su boca con mi mano antes de que terminara su frase.

-Se supone que las damas no deben ser vulgares.

-Nanjo-san estamos hablando de Shika-chan. –Solo reí por lo dicho de Soramaru.

-Kubo-san, Tokui-san y Nanjo-san, por favor a sus posiciones. –Sin decir nada obedecimos a la coreógrafa.

* * *

-Así que… -Miré a mi mejor amiga, sin dejar de beber de mi botella de agua. -¿Cuánto más falta para que formalicen su relación?

Escupí el contenido de mi boca en la cara de mi amiga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que falta mucho? –Shika-chan secó con su toalla su rostro.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga y me interesa tu felicidad.

-Aparte de eso, debe haber algo más. –Entrecerré mis ojos con sospecha. –Tengo la sensación de que ustedes apostaron.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo nunca haría eso! –Agitó sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Entonces explícame esa tabla. –Apunté con mi dedo índice detrás de su espalda.

-Oh, nos has descubierto. Ya que~ -Le restó importancia.

-¡Por lo menos finge sentir vergüenza! –La regañé. –A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que apostaron?

-Quien daría el primer paso, la mayoría votaron por Kussun. –Fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquella información. –Pero descuida, yo vote por ti. –Me golpeó la espalda muy fuerte. –Tengo fe en ti, mi pequeña amiga.

-No solo miré eso en la tabla… -Gruñí.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Pile-chan y Rippi quitaban la tabla de ahí.

-También quien… ¿Es la tachi?, todas votaron por la pequeña Kussun… Incluyéndome.

-Corre… -Sin repetirlo dos veces, mi mejor amiga corrió sin mirar atrás. –De hecho, todas ustedes deberían correr. –Las demás al escucharme decir eso, solo siguieron a mi mejor amiga. –Me las pagaran muy caro…

Antes de tan siquiera dar un paso, un par de brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Kussun? –Ella solo ocultó su rostro en mi espalda.

-Después nos vengamos de ellas, ahora en este momento solo quiero abrazarte… -Murmuró sin despegar su rostro de mi espalda.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? –Me giré hacia ella, rodeando en el proceso su cintura con mis brazos.

-Si hacemos enojar nuevamente a Yoshinon, recuerden que podemos usar a Kussun como objeto distractor.

-Sí.

**Fase 3: Confesión **

**Departamento de Yoshino. **

-Mañana será la decisión definitiva. –Ayase-san se encontraba masajeando mis hombros.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Mañana te confesarás. Mañana tendrás a tu kouhai como novia…

-¡Pero, pero, pero, aún no estoy lista! ¡Necesito más tiempo!

-Ya tuviste lo suficiente. –Su voz se tornó seria. –Si sigues atrasándolo, Kusuda-san no te esperara más, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-Yo…

-Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué es lo que harás mañana?!

-¡Confesarme!

-¡¿Estás lista?!

-¡Estoy lista!

-¡¿Podrias traerme chocolate?!

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Te estaré esperando por él!

-¡Sí! –Corrí a la cocina en busca del caramelo.

Hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que hizo.

-¡Oi! –Solo escuché la risa de Ayase-san. –Esa chica es astuta… -Dije entre dientes.

**Aina PDV**

-Nan-chan, la admiración que siento por ti se ha convertido en algo más… -Guardé unos segundos de silencio. –Se ha convertido en amor, ¡Por favor acepta salir conmigo! –Hice una reverencia. –So~, ¿Cómo estuvo? –Me reincorporé.

-Estuvo bien, pero debes agregar alguno que otra promesa sexual, como… '¡Si sales conmigo tendrás sexo conmigo todos los días!' estoy segura que si le dices eso aceptará de inmediato. Es lo que toda mujer quiere en estos tiempos~

-¡Nan-chan no es así! –Defendí a mi casi novia.

-¿Estás segura? Toda persona tiene un lado oscuro… -Sonrió con burla.

-El que la haya atrapado mirándome en los vestidores no prueba nada.

-No defiendas lo indefendible. Dejando eso de lado, memoriza tu confesión que una vez estando enfrente de ella se te iran las palabras de la boca.

-No me des mala suerte~ -Lloriquee.

**En el estudio por la mañana.**

-_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi senpai? –_Miré alrededor, hasta que di con ella. -¡Nan-chan!~ -Corrí hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Kussun!~ -Ella también corrió hacia a mí.

Antes de que pudiera abrazarla una gran pared de plástico transparente apareció de la nada. Gracias a ello me estrellé en él…

-¡Kussun! –La voz alegre de Nan-chan se convirtió en preocupada.

-¡Ow, duele, duele! –Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Te diste un buen golpe. –Me abracé a ella con fuerza. –Ya, ya, ya estoy aquí… -Acarició suavemente mi espalda, como un intento de conforte.

-Eso fue tan cliché

* * *

-¿Cómo está tu nariz? –Por culpa de ese golpe me tuvieron que poner una bandita en la nariz.

-Al menos no está sangrando… -Nan-chan solo me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en mi cabeza.

-Te veías ansiosa, ¿Querías decirme algo, antes de que te estrellaras con la pared? –Preguntó suavemente.

-A-Ah… B-Bueno hay algo que debes saber… -Susurré.

-Te escucho… -Mis nervios crecieron al tener sus manos sobre mis muslos.

-Esto…Nan-chan… ¿Sabes? T-Tú me…

-¡Oe! ¡¿Ya terminaron de coquetear?! –Maldije a Soramaru por interrumpir mi confesión.

-¡Oh, cállate! –Respondió molesta mi senpai. –Vamos Kussun, antes de que empiecen a molestarnos…

-Si… -Decepción sentí al no poder confesarme en ese momento.

En el transcurso del día cada vez que quería confesarme siempre había alguien quien nos interrumpía y también cuando Nan-chan quería decirme algo de suma importancia.

Con todo el peso de mi alma, regresé a mi hogar sin Nan-chan como mi novia oficial.

**Fase de emergencia ante la desesperación: Encerrarlas en una habitación (idea inicial de Ucchi) **

**En el estudio, unas semanas después del intento de confesión de ambas protagonistas. **

**Nozomi PDV**

-Las hemos reunido aquí para acabar con este juego de tira y afloja de Nanjo-san y Kusuda-san. –Mis mayores asintieron ante mis palabras. –Como sabrán esas dos se resignaron a confesarse y quedarse con su relación actual. Lo cual lo encontramos molesto…

-Desesperante. –Comentó Kubo-san.

-Incomodo. –Le siguió esta vez Pile-chan.

-Patético. –Tokui-san.

-Frustrante. –Mimori-san.

-Ridículo. –Nitta-san.

-Tenso. –Iida-san.

-Sexual. –Uchida-san.

-¿Qué tiene que ver sexual en todo esto? –Preguntó Incrédula mi Elicchi.

-Las dos se quieren tirar a la otra. –Respondió simplemente Uchida-san.

-Vaya, linda forma de decirlo. –Rodó los ojos Tokui-san.

-Dejando eso de lado, este es el plan…

**Yoshino PDV**

Este escalofrió no me gusta para nada.

-¿Por qué siento que nuestras amigas nos harán algo malo?

-¿Tal vez porque lo harán? –Miré a Kussun.

-Si, tal vez…Me espero lo que sea de parte de ellas… -Suspiré.

-Esperas bien~ -Me congelé al escuchar la voz de Ayase-san atrás de nosotras.

-¡¿Q-Que haces aquí Ayase-san?! –Pregunté asustada.

-Cumpliendo lo que todas quieren. –Sonrió tranquila.

-¿Y eso es? –Alcé una ceja.

-Que ustedes sean pareja. –De la nada estábamos rodeadas por nuestras amigas.

-Dejen la broma… -Kussun se encontraba nerviosa al igual que yo.

-Esto no es una broma, así que sean amables de no resistirse mucho… -Poco a poco nos fueron acorralando.

-Las odio… -Fue lo único que dije antes de ser sujeta por los brazos y piernas

* * *

-¡Déjenos salir! ¡No le hayo sentido a lo que hacen! –Patee la puerta con fuerza.

-De ninguna manera~ -La voz cantarina de Toujou-san me molestó más.

-¡Grr, cuando salga de aquí poncharé tus…!

-¡Nanjo-san/Nan-chan! –Solo bufé ante el regaño.

-Saldrán cuando terminen~

-¿Qué quiso decir? –Preguntó con inocencia mi Kouhai.

-No tengo ni idea…

Sin nada por hacer me senté en el suelo, esperando la abertura de la puerta.

El cual será en un laaaargo rato.

-¿Qué debemos hacer por ahora? –Kussun se sentó a un lado mío, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Esperar… -Acaricié su cabello.

Minutos de silencio pasaron entre nosotras y eso me agobia.

-_¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? _–Mordí mi labio.

'_Si sigues atrasándolo, Kusuda-san no te esperara más, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!'_

-No, yo no quiero eso….

-¿Nan-chan? –Se separó un poco de mí.

-Ne, Kussun… -La miré directamente a los ojos. –Me gustas, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-¿Eh?

-¡Yoshinon lo dijo, páguenme perras!

-Grr, mi dinero…

-¿Qué te pasó Kussun? ¡Tenía fe en ti!

-¿Qué dices? –Ignoré a las idiotas de allá fuera y me concentré en mi linda kouhai (la cual estaba muy sonrojada).

-Yo… -Ocultó nuevamente su rostro en mi cuello. –Sí, sí quiero ser la novia de Nan-chan…

-Kussun… -Levanté su rostro con ambas manos. –Gracias… -Me incliné para besarla.

¿Quién diría que no solo nos besamos en esa habitación?

**Al día siguiente**

**Punto de vista general.**

-Ugh, esto es mucho peor… -Kubo-san bufó al ver como su mejor amiga besaba sin parar a su recién novia, quien no se quedaba atrás.

-Ve el lado bueno, ambas son felices. –Iida-san palmeó su espalda.

-Ah, no sé porque siento que esas dos van a tener sexo enfrente de nosotras en cualquier momento. –Dijo Pile-san con horror.

-Vayámonos de aquí, están empezando otra sesión de besos. –Las demás solo huyeron de tal escena.

-Hey ustedes. –Ambas acarameladas se separaron de los labios de la otra.

-¿Sucede algo Ayase-san, Toujou-san?

-Es hora de que nosotras dos nos vayamos. –Sonrió con picares Nozomi. –Y las dejemos continuar con lo que están haciendo.

-Que por cierto, gracias a sus acciones hicieron huir a sus compañeras. –Rió Eli.

-Aunque no me gustaría decirlo… -Suspiró con resignación la mayor. –Si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera tenido el valor de confesarme, gracias ustedes dos.

-¡Uhn! Gracias~ -Sonrió tiernamente la menor.

-No fue nada, si no hay nada que decir… Nos vamos~

-Pensé que nunca se irían…. –Susurró Nanjo-san con alivio. –Fueron molestas.

-No seas así… -Regañó Kusuda-san.

-Es la verdad, no lo niegues.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¿Hm?

-Bueno tú ganas, fueron molestas.

-Me alegro de que lo admitieras. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidas, en mi apartamento?

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos~

_*Inserte aquí intro de Garasu no hanazono* _

Entre risas, tomadas de las manos corrieron por el pasillo que las dirigía hasta la salida.

Un laberinto de sueños, Un laberinto de lirios

Nadie las podía detener y todos lo sabían.

_Cuando tus ojos llenos de nostalgia_

_Se pierden buscando en la distancia_

_Me siento tan solitaria_

_Quiero decirte "Estoy justo aquí"_

Muy pronto todo el mundo sabría de su romance.

_Aah~ Las dos solas_

_En el jardín de cristal_

_No hay nadie más_

_No necesitamos a nadie más_

_Quiero florecer suavemente, como si fuera a quebrarme_

Muchos estarían en contra…

_Nuestro balanceo secreto_

_Balanceándome contigo ahora_

_Sólo nos miramos con suavidad_

Otros estarían a favor…

_Estoy enamorada_

_Enamorada…_

_De una chica_

_De una chica…_

_Sus suaves suspiros son solitarios_

_Contentos y solitarios_

Pero mientras se tuvieran, nada más importaría

_Quiero encerrar tu corazón_

_Para que no vaya a ninguna parte_

_Yo, que estoy sola_

_Por favor quédate conmigo por siempre_

Solo ellas…

_Aah~ un laberinto de sueños_

_De sueños..._

_Mariposas de cristal_

_Al estar tentándonos,_

_También serán tentadas_

_Agitaré mis dedos, como si fueran a quebrarse_

Se aman…

_Un romance secreto_

_Quiero sentirte_

_Aún te miro apasionadamente_

_Estoy enamorada_

_Enamorada…_

_De una chica_

_De una chica…_

_Sentimientos que no se irán_

_¿Por qué es tan doloroso?_

Se adoran…

_Dormimos juntas en el jardín de cristal_

_Acaricias mi cabello_

_Con esas manos que amo_

_Más…_

Se respetan…

_Un romance secreto_

_Quiero sentirte_

_Aún te miro apasionadamente_

_Estoy enamorada_

_Enamorada…_

_De una chica_

_De una chica…_

_Sentimientos que no se irán_

_¿Por qué es tan doloroso?_

Se desean…

_Nuestro balanceo secreto_

_Balanceándome contigo ahora_

_Sólo nos miramos con suavidad_

Son felices juntas…

_Estoy enamorada_

_Enamorada…_

_De una chica_

_De una chica…_

_Sus suaves suspiros son solitarios_

_Contentos y solitarios_

Mientras sintieran todo eso, nada importaría.

_Un laberinto de sueños_

_Un laberinto de lirios_

Porque son…

Nanjo Yoshino y Kusuda Aina, dos chicas que parecen dos adolescentes hormonales.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué dijera algo lindo? ¡Pues no! ¡Es más divertido de esta manera!

Creo que ya va siendo de que diga…

_El fin~_


End file.
